Villains Headquarters
Villains Headquarters is a massive airship used by Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek during the Dino Attack. History Villains Headquarters was first designed by Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, Vladek, and General Evil shortly after the beginning of the Dino Attack. When they gathered in LEGO City, they agreed that it was too dangerous to set up a stationary headquarters, with the city infested with Mutant Dinosaurs, and they needed a vehicle large enough to transport them and their minions around the city. As a result, the need for a mobile headquarters arose, and they constructed the airship from the rubble around the ruined city. Operated by General Evil and a crew of Ogel Drones, Brickster-Bots, Shadow Knights, and Adventurers Villains, the airship came to the rescue of Ogel, Sinister, Brickster, and Vladek when they were trapped in a collapsed building. The villains were able to get aboard the airship before they could be captured by Dino Attack agent Rex, who was using the Silver Scorpion. When FUTURE arrived, they began making their own additions to Villains Headquarters, such as Finister's Truth Receiver, and kept their time travel machine aboard the airship. The united villain forces of present and future rescued Rex, Zero, and Phantom from Chaos, but held them prisoner aboard the Villains Headquarters. However, they were freed by a mysterious figure also known as The Phantom. Aboard Villains Headquarters, The Phantom engaged Finister, Sam Sinister, the Frickster, the Brickster, Fladek, and Vladek in battle. He successfully defeated all six of his foes and cut the airship's power. By the time the villains recovered, the Villains Headquarters was rapidly losing altitude, forcing them to crash-land the airship in the outskirts of LEGO City near a small lake. After making minor repairs to Villains Headquarters and restoring the airship's power, the villains captured two sentient Mutant T-Rexes, Chompy, The Phantom, PBB, and Little Bot. They held the Dino Attack allies prisoner in a chamber of the Villains Headquarters, where the FUTURE villains engaged them in combat and lost. After putting the FUTURE villains back in their time machine and sending them to the future, the Dino Attack allies were defeated by the present-day villains. The T-Rexes, Little Bot, and The Phantom were once again held prisoner, while PBB was taken outside the airship by the Brickster and Vladek to be destroyed. However, the villains' plans backfired when Little Bot broke free, revealed his true identity as Libo, and contained Evil Ogel and General Evil in an energy sphere. Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek fled while their prisoners escaped. One of the sentient Mutant T-Rexes, actually agent Rex, summoned a pack of Mutant T-Rexes to attack and destroy Villains Headquarters. Features Interrogation Room The interrogation room was a small chamber for questioning the villains' prisoners. After the arrival of FUTURE, Finister installed the Truth Receiver into the interrogation room. The Truth Receiver was a large vacuum-like torture device that would clamp over the victim's mouth and suck all the air out of his lungs until at last he gave in. The Phantom rescued Rex from the interrogation room and trapped Sam Sinister with the Truth Receiver. Combat Chamber This chamber was a large circular chamber with a hidden balcony for observation. The villains contained their prisoners in this chamber so the FUTURE villains could engage them in combat. This room would be completely sealed off during battle, with no windows and no doors, leaving those trapped inside with no way out aside from defeating FUTURE. This room also had a large TV screen to communicate with those trapped inside. Time Machine FUTURE kept their Hypno Disk-powered time machine aboard the Villains Headquarters during their return to the Dino Attack. When it was discovered by a group of Dino Attack allies, they put the FUTURE Villains and a timed explosive inside the time machine before sending it back to the future. Prisoner Chamber and Torture Room After detaining their prisoners a second time, the present day villains locked most of their captives in a single chamber with cages large enough for T-Rexes and a Trouble Tube to contain Frozeen's G.E. Body. This room was adjacent to a room where the villains' henchmen tortured Little Bot with electricity. The main prisoner chamber had a TV screen through which the Brickster and Vladek broadcasted the destruction of PBB. Trivia *A set based upon Villains Headquarters was planned for DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict, but was cancelled when the Project U-Bulid Play Set Adventures line was discontinued. Category:Vehicles Category:PeabodySam